


Make You Feel My Love

by arrowgirl



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: F/M, Non Canon Bölüm 20, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowgirl/pseuds/arrowgirl
Summary: "Haven't they both suffered enough? Don't they deserve to be happy, after everything they went through?"What happened during the night that Eda spent at Serkan's house?
Relationships: Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story for the Edser fandon. I know this isn't really how we will see in the show, but after watching the second fragman and listening Adele this came to me. 
> 
> I hope you like this small scene.

After having to deal with the press, which she just knew Selin had something to do with, and fainting in front of all those camera, Serkan had taken her back to his place so she could calm down without everyone hovering over her, exactly what would happen at her house once her friends saw the news that “Serkan Bolat cheated on fiancée Eda Yildiz!”.

It was ridiculous, as much she was angry with Serkan for lying to her, and the fact that Selin always seems to find a way to be in his life, she knew he would never cheat on her.

Now here she was, sleeping in his bed, or more like trying to sleep, while he was downstairs sleeping on the couch. His only reason for bringing her here was so she would could be in peace, not to try to get back with her, convince her to forgive him. Her idiotic, selfless man would do anything for her, despite how much pain it would cause him, and she could see the pain in him, now that she knew the truth, she could see it write in his face, the smile that never seemed reach his eyes.

But even though she loves him, and she loves him so much that hurts in her soul to be apart from him, the pain from his lies was great too. He hid from her one of the most important things in her life, it felt like she was losing her parents all over again, learning after all these years the truth about their death ripped open the wound that never really healed.

It wasn’t fair that they were paying the price for a mistake that wasn’t theirs, and she knew that her heart would find a way to forgive Serkan for hiding it from her, so why was she waiting for? Haven’t they both suffered enough? Don’t they deserve to be happy, after everything they went through? Life owned them at least this. They would need to talk, really talk, to build a relationship where they both could be happy and trust each other, it would be difficult, it might hurt, but their love is strong enough to handle.

Looking at the hour in her phone Eda saw that was past 2 a.m., which meant that she was seating in his awake for at least two hours, knowing that she wouldn’t be sleeping any time soon, and with her heart and mind settled, she decided to go downstairs and be near Serkan. Now that she decided to give them another chance, to put everything in the past, mistakes, contracts, lies and exes, she couldn’t stay away from him, it was like his soul was calling to hers.

Trying to be quiet and not awake him or Sirius, she found him sleeping in the couch with only a small blanket, for a man that was completely crazy about his health he should be better covered, the weather was cold already, he could catch a cold or something like that. Grabbing another blanket from the guest room Eda went over to him but stopped herself, seeing his hands spread across the couch, like it was reaching for her beside him, she couldn’t stop herself, morning was too far away to be close to him again, and they both always slept better next to each other.

Rearranging both blankets on him, Eda lifted them up laid down beside him, feeling like she was finally home, she was safe.

“Eda? What are you doing here?” asked a barely awake Serkan, “ _Iyi misin_?”

“ _Iyiyim_ , I can’t sleep alone. Go back to sleep, _aşkım_.”

Even though Serkan was confused with Eda’s attitude he held her closer to him, otherwise Eda would end up falling from the couch. “But Eda…”

Getting more comfortable in his embrace, much like the first time they slept together on his couch, she put her fingers in his lips, “Shh, we will talk in the morning, right now I just need you to hold me.”

Serkan felt like he was breathing again after a long time being under water, he knew they had a lot to talk in the morning, it would hurt, but they needed to be two adults if they wanted to share a future together, and that was what he wanted the most in his life. A future with Eda Yildiz, and everything that this future would bring for them. But right now? Now he would enjoy every second of having the love of his life in his arm, he would finally have a good night of sleep.

Pulling her close, he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was looking much brighter than a few hours ago.

_“I could hold you_

_For a million years_

_To make you feel my love”_

_Make You Feel My Love - Adele_


	2. Bölüm 26 - The drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I decided to turn this into a place to put all the one-shots that I write.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one too!

Eda noticed something was wrong with Serkan the moment he starting coughing, she gave a side look to him to make sure he was okay. It was rare to see Serkan show any sort of sickness, actually she could remember the only two times that happened: when she was about to go to Italy and she took care of him, and the second time when he accidentally ate a salad her aunt made that had a strawberry sauce.

She decided to keep an on him without her grandmother and the prince knowing, in the end if there was person that took his health seriously, it was Serkan.

Eda couldn't wait to this dinner to be over, between her horrible grandmother throwing her at the prince like some sort of prize to be won, and Balca all over Serkan, she was about to explode.

Even if she tried, she couldn't shake the worry about him, something told her he wasn't okay. Serkan was still acting weird, he was coughing all the time and pulling on his shirt collar, something was definitely wrong with him.

"As much this was a lovely dinner I think it's time for us to go, don't you think Eda? Thank you for the dinner Prince Seymen."

 _Finally, this damn thing was over_ , Eda thought.

" _Evet_ Semiha Hanim, I believe it's better that we go."

There were on their way out, saying goodnight to Serkan and that pest of woman, when Eda took a closed look at him and stopped on her tracks.

His husky voice, the coughing, pulling his shirt like he couldn't breathe, it all suddenly clicked on her head when she noticed all the red spot on his face and neck, he was having an anaphylactic reaction!

"Serkan, _iyi misin_?"

As she was getting closer to him, waiting for him to answer, Balca cut him. " _Evet_ Eda, no need to worry, if he needs I will accompany him to his house."

Eda saw red, who does she think she is to speak for him? To decide if he was okay or not? Oh, and even better, to say she would take care of him!

"I believe I didn't ask you anything, did I Balca?"

"Eda, that's no way to talk to someone th..." Now her grandmother was giving her a speech! She had enough.

"Stop! I don't care what you think Semiha Hanim, so please keep your thoughts to yourself." Taking a deep breath, she turned back to Serkan, that had managed to open his collar and get rid of his tie, " _Aşkım_ , what's the problem?" Her grandmother can go to hell with her demands, Serkan was the only thing that matter right now.

Between another coughing feat he managed to answer her, "the drink ... _çilek_."

Eda took a sip and indeed she could taste the strawberry, even if very fainted. Having the confirmation that he really was having an anaphylactic reaction, thank God that it was very mildly for now, she knew how dangerous it could be to him, she opened her purse and took out the epipen and gave Serkan the shoot on his leg.

"Eda! What are you doing? You could kill him!"

Oh this woman had guts, Eda would give her that, but nothing she couldn't handle.

"I doubt that I would, seeing that he's having an allergic reaction to the strawberry on his drink. I'm just giving him adrenaline to buy us time to get to the hospital."

"Well Eda, as much this has been quite eventful, we are leaving, Tahir is waiting for us, I believe Balca can make sure that Serkan gets to a doctor, can't you darling?"

If Eda had any doubts that those two were working together, now she doesn't, they shared quite a look after her grandmother finished.

Ignore both women and the prince, what was he even doing stand there like a statue? Eda turned to Serkan and noticed that he was a bit better already, not so much flush, still the right thing to do was get him to the hospital.

"Serkan, where is your phone and the car keys?"

Serkan, understanding why she wanted those thing, handed to her his phone. He wasn't going to complain having Eda taking care of him, it showed to him how much she still cared and loved him.

"Keys are with the valet." Serkan said slowly, trying to maintain his breathing calm.

Eda was already with his phone, looking for Dilek Hanim contact. He honestly just wanted this damn thing to be over, it wasn't enough to endure this shit night, watching that asshole with his love, and don't even let him start on Balca. He wanted to go to the hospital, go home and rest with Sirius, and hopefully, Eda.

He focused again when he heard Eda's voice.

" _Merhaba_ Dilek Hanim, it's Eda. Yes, Serkan Bey fiancée... _Evet_ , I'm calling because accidentally Serkan ingest a bit of strawberry... _Evet_ , I gave him the epipen... _Tamam_ , we will see you at the hospital then. Thank you so much for seeing us at this hour. "

" _Hadi_ _aşkım_ , Dilek Hanim is already on her way to the hospital." Helping Serkan get up, she put her arms around his torso and turned to the three, very much silence and annoyed looking, people. "Well, good night. Thank you for dinner Prince Seymen, Semiha Hanim I will talk with you tomorrow, don't even bother to call me or aunt Ayfer tonight."

Leaving everyone, and her fear for what her grandmother could do, behind, she made her way to the hospital.

Serkan was the most important thing in her life right now, and she was tired of denying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked. While watching the restaurant scene I had this ideia, what if Eda was the one that helped Serkan? So here is the result.
> 
> We can all imagine that after they got home their night ended in the same way as the bölüm haha
> 
> Liked a said, this will be a place for me to post all the one-shots that couldn't leave my head haha
> 
> If you want, let me know what you thought and leave a kudo bellow 🌟


End file.
